


The View From Up There

by indoissetep



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Jyn and Cassian are both dorks, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoissetep/pseuds/indoissetep
Summary: Jyn and Cassian go on what may or may not be a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to get all of my JynCassian stuff out here before the movie comes out and completely crushes all of my scenarios.

Cassian wasn’t overselling the place when he said the view was stunning.

From the highest terrace of the Massassi temple, they have an unobstructed view of the jungle that sprawls around Base One. An endless sea of green spreading in all directions.

The huge looming curve of the planet Yavin hangs over them, but the two are much more interested in observing the comings and goings of starfighters. Jyn trying – and succeeding – to identify each model, and Cassian explaining all the hoops the Alliance had to jump through to get their hands on most of them.

They stand like this for the longest time, talking quietly, leaning against a low wall, shoulders almost touching. And for the first time since arriving on Yavin IV, Jyn feels truly at ease. At home, even.

“Well, this was quick,” she says after a lull in the conversation.

“What was?”

“I’ve barely been here two days and you’re already taking me on dates.”

The man looks completely dumbstruck. Though, to his credit, he doesn’t blush.

“I... No. This isn’t a date. I mean, not that I... I didn’t mean...”

_Damnit, Jyn_ , she thinks to herself, _you broke him._

“Captain. Cassian,” she puts a hand on his arm to stop him from spluttering, “I was joking.”

“Right. I knew that,” he says, too quickly, and turns back to look at the trees, at Yavin, at the starfighters... Anywhere but at Jyn, really.

So she turns her attention back towards the view, too.

_Way to kill the mood, Erso._

The uncomfortable silence stretches between them for a while, and Jyn settles for admiring the shifting shades of red on the surface of the gas giant.

 Finally, after what feels like ages, she hears Cassian’s voice again, low and tentative:

“But if it were a date...”

“I’d have no complaints,” she turns a bright grin on him.

He looks quickly at her – and oh, this time he does blush – then turns away just as quickly. But Jyn still catches a glimpse of lips quirking up and mouthing a quick and quiet “yes!”.

She thinks she feels herself blushing a little bit, too.

_What a dork._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr. Find me there @capcassianandor


End file.
